Blue Star
by The mercenary with black wings
Summary: "So in order to return to my world I have to travel in a world were cute monster girls want a piece of me? I don't see the problem, what's the worst that could happen?" those were his exact words "Me? i'm just a meddler, remember my name is Aozaki Naruto"


**Well, here is an idea I got from a long time, and needed to publish it, you know that Naruto is always oblivious to the female gender, so, I decided to have him raped by females, then I though, who could rape him? That was when the monster girls came to my head, yes a fic where he would be raped by monster girls, yet, as I was writing the lemons I thought on how could I make story different from the canon and then my fic evolved into this. Anyways give it a chance, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter**** 1: ****The blue swordsman**

**Ilias Village**

Ilias Village, home of heroes, located at the South of Ilias Continent

**Temple of Ilias**

"**Browning Starmine**!" cried out a voice as in a blue flash five armoured heroes fell unconscious. "…Really? Is that all?" said the voice of a boy as he approached the heroes; he was 5'7 foot tall with the body of a swimmer, he had long scarlet red hair reaching his waist and two long bangs framing his face, fair pale skin, an angular face and bright blue eyes. The boy was wearing a black t-shirt, a white vest with a blue star on the back, dark blue pants and black boots. "I expected more" said crossing his arms over his chest

"Damn it! Who are you?" Asked one of the men

"Me? I'm just a meddler" said smiling as a sword appeared in a blue flash and charged.

**Outside the temple**

"What's all that noise" asked a young boy with purple hair and light blue eyes at his teacher, the boy was short and skinny

"I don't now, I will take a look just wait here" said his teacher running towards the temple.

The boy waited there as he heard steel colliding against still, then a tremor make him lost his balance "Whoa!" said as he hell on his butt "What happened?"

"Take this!" heard the purple haired boy as more heroes were defeated in combat. The purple haired boy couldn't stand there any longer so he went inside the temple; as soon as he reached the temple he met a redhead

"Who are you?" Asked the boy "what happened here?" asked as he could see all the hero candidates on the floor groaning in pain "Did you do this?"

"Well, yes, they were annoying, besides I was looking for a good match, it's not my fault they don't know how to hold a sword." Said the redhead scratching the back of his head. "What's wrong? Are you here to face me?"

*Gulp* "I… I will do it if it is necessary" said trembling before the boy who was a few years older than him. Yet there was something wrong about the redhead, he didn't knew what.

"Good answer" said smiling at the purple haired boy "Of all the candidates to heroes you are the one with most chances in becoming a hero, so what do you say, will you fight me?" asked as he summoned his sword in a blue flash and charged at the boy. The boy then dodged the blade and started to run trying to gain some distance. "Come on stop running and fight me" demanded the redhead as he increased his speed and soon reached the boy

"What?!" asked the boy as he avoided the sword once more "How can you be so fast?" asked as he dodged another slash "I'm the fastest in my village"

"Yeah, you are fast, I will give you that, however you are not fast enough" said as he tried to stab the boy

"Wait! You are human, aren't you?" asked the purple haired boy dodging another attack

"Yes, why do you ask?" asked smiling

"T-then why, why are you attacking humans?" asked the boy as he stopped the upcoming attack with his own sword

The redhead chuckled and his sword vanished in a blue light "Wanna know why?" asked as the redhead as the boy nodded "You see, I want to become the greatest swordsman of all times" said the redhead "So what's better than fighting against heroes?" asked while the purple haired boy nodded in understanding. Yet the purple haired boy thought this redhead could become a fine hero, he could tell he was more skilled than him, heck, he was just playing with him.

"Are you here to be baptized?" asked as Ilias birthday was tomorrow

"Nah, I don't need it" said the redhead as he walked away "Well I couldn't have a decent match here" said the redhead "although…" said as he turned and looked at the boy "Train hard and one day you might become a good match…" said as he exited the temple.

"Wait!" said calling out to him "What's your name? I'm Luka" said the boy

"Naruto, Aozaki Naruto" said as he got out of the temple.

**Nigh time**

In the middle of the forest bordering with Ilias Village was the redhead Aozaki Naruto, once known as Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, now many would ask, why would he change his last name? Well… it started like this…

**Flashback**

_Year ? October 10__th_

_Konoha_

"_Hold the line" screamed a ninja as they were attacked by a monstrous nine tailed fox. The fox roared creating a shockwave and pushing them back "Damn it. Where is Minato-sama?"_

_Elsewhere at the outskirts of Konoha_

_Minato I won't let you! Screamed a redhead as she was holding her three children two babies with blond hair and a redhead the eldest had bright golden hair he was named Naruto, the redhead was Akane while the younger blonde was Hikari. The triplets were crying hearing her mother in distress_

"_Kushina, I have to do this, so please"_

"_No, I won't let you!"_

"_I'm sorry" said vanishing in a golden flash and reappearing behind her wife, with a chop on the neck the woman fell unconscious, now glancing at his children he was conflicted, he had to pick two, so which one was he going to pick? With a heavy sigh he took Akane and Hikari with him leaving his eldest son with Kushina._

_Later that night the yondaime hokage Namikaze Minato would seal the great demon fox inside both of his daughters. The Shinigami leaving Minato alive as it said that Minato has to help the child of prophecy. That surprised Minato as he remembered the prophecy. A child born from the spiral, wielding great power would save or destroy the shinobi world. Later that night he would look at both his daughters with pride "One of you will become the saviour of the shinobi world" said as he kissed their foreheads._

_Later that night he would present his daughters as the holders of the demon fox. The people of Konoha would soon accept them as their savours, the heroines of Konoha._

_Time passed and Naruto was now five years old…_

_Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was different from the other children, he had no friends, why would he want to have friends? They always used him to get near his sisters, he no longer cared about such things, the only thing he needed was the love of his parents, now if only they noticed the had a son… The Uzumaki looked at his family, his parents smiling seeing their daughters accessing to their chakra. He always wondered what was the big deal? So what if they had a demon sealed in their guts._

_Then on his sixth birthday they decided to name his sisters clan heirs of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, they were taking his birthright. When he confronted his parents about it they told him he was weak and didn't know even a single jutsu, heck he didn't access his chakra. He grew frustrated since he didn't know what to say. His life went to worse when he lost his status as clan heir, the people civilians and ninjas looked at him like he was a walking disease… Why? It wasn't his fault… did he do something wrong? He didn't know._

_He was now at his seventh birthday looking how his sisters were signing the summoning scroll for the toads while he was left alone, none wanted top talk with him, none acknowledged his existence… he couldn't stand it so he walked out of the Namikaze state and went to take a walk, it was growing dark and the blond was at the Uchiha Clan State, he didn't knew how did he end up there but something was wrong, something was telling him to run as fast as he could from there, then in a swirling vortex appeared a masked man wearing a spiral like mask, in a shunshin appeared the current clan head of the Uchiha Clan. Fugaku that was his name, Fugaku and the masked man were talking about something, a coup, the demon fox and Madara. It was at that moment he decided to run back to the Namikaze state and warn his parents about it, yet it wouldn't happen, in a swirling vortex appeared the masked man, Fugaku appearing behind the Uzumaki, he was trapped…_

"_What do we do with him?" asked Fugaku to the masked man "Should we kill him?"_

"_No, that won't be necessary, I have a better idea" said looking intently at the blond Uzumaki, a sharingan eye could be seen "__**Kamui**__" then everything went dark for the blond Uzumaki._

_When he opened his eyes he was laying on a dirt path in the middle of nowhere, he stood there staring blankly at the sky. How long was he there staring at the clouds? Five minutes? An hour? He didn't know "Ahh" gasped as someone kicked him "What was that for?"_

"_Hm? A kid?" said a female voice the boy then stared at the owner of the voice and froze, long crimson hair, bright blue eyes a white t-shirt and blue pants, a suitcase next to her. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I-I…" He was unable to talk; this woman reminded him so much of his mother, he was so nervous…_

_The woman smiled warmly at him "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you" said as the boy blushed for some reason, maybe it was because she was beautiful, or maybe it was because of that smile "I'm Aoko, Aozaki Aoko" said the woman "What is your name?"_

"_N-naruto" said the boy_

"_Well Naruto, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your family?"_

"_Family?" asked the boy with a pained look "I-I don't have such a thing"_

_The woman grabbed his hand "You are suffering, I can see it, let it out, I will listen to your story" so the boy told the woman about his life in Konoha and how he felt "So your parents disowned you and a masked man used a strange power to send you here" said as the boy cried "Poor boy" said ruffling his hair as she kept him close to her chest, both standing there for a few hours… then Aoko offered him something that would shook the whole universe, she would use a blood ritual and become his mother…_

**End Falshback**

Naruto shook his head and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day, he was sure of it. His fingers ran through his long red hair, it was a connection to his mother and aunt; he smiled as he remembered when he met his aunt Aozaki Touko.

**Flashback (Yep another one)**

_Aoko using something called the fifth magic opened a path towards her home world where she would raise Naruto; there they went to visit her sister. It was quite funny how the duo of sisters started to fight over him. He went to Fuyuki City in Japan were he met his someone who would train him in the art of the sword, her name was Saber, a strange name, however who was he to comment on her name, he was called after a ramen topic even if her mother called him maelstrom. Anyways, while Saber teaches him the ways of the sword his mother teaches him about magecraft and magic, it was a shock when they found out he possessed the fifth magic. Touko couldn't believe it when she was told. Still to that day she couldn't explain it at all, heck Naruto became a hot topic amongst the magus association where he was called the Blue Star. The years passed and fourteen years old Naruto decided to find a way back to the shinobi world. He knew he wouldn't be able to find it here, so he decided to go back to the world where Aoko found him. When he reached his destination he looked for a way back to the shinobi nations somewhere… somehow… he would find a way back._

**End Flashback **

The boy went to sleep, as he closed his eyes he wondered what kind of adventures he would live in this world, he wondered if he would ever find a way back home... he didn't knew. Yet that was what makes his life interesting. Yes, he would see everything this world has to offer.

**Next day**

**?**

"Naruto… Open your eyes Naruto…" said a melodious voice

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself on top of a cloud a golden light blinding him and then a beautiful woman appeared in front of him, she was 5'3 tall, long golden hair and blue eyes, she has elven ears and D-cup breasts, she was wearing a white robe… however the thing that surprised the white wings on her back, he was mesmerized by those wings… "…An angel…" said the redhead

The woman smiled warmly "Sorry but I'm not an angel" said the woman as she placed one of her hands over her heart "I'm the Goddess Ilias"

"Ah… I heard about you" said the redhead "What can I do for you?" Asked the redhead, just why would a goddess appear before him?

"Naruto, you are my choosing hero, you, along with another one are the ones who would kill the Monster Lord" said Ilias

"Kill the Monster Lord?" asked the redhead "Why should I do that? Shouldn't you…? I don't know, descend and negotiate with her? I mean, I know monsters rape the men but apart from that they don't kill the men, well, not all of them" said the redhead not noticing the frown on the goddess's face.

"The Monster Lord is evil, look at what she did to Remina" said closing her eyes

"Remina' right… about that, I heard the monsters living there were killed too" said the redhead as the goddess frowned, she didn't like where this was going

"I have to leave, just remember, kill the Monster Lord" said vanishing in a golden light

"Wait! Don't go!"

**Forest**

Naruto awoke with a gasp "Damn what was that? Was I dreaming?" asked out loud "Kill the Monster Lord? Why does she want me to kill the Monster Lord?" he sighed and got up, he walked towards a small bag and took out an apple "I will have to restock soon, Damn I shouldn't have caused all that commotion yesterday, well, It's not too far from here" said as he stretched his arms. He packed his things and started to walk towards Iliasburg…

BOOM!

CRASH!

"W-what was that?" asked as he felt that tremor "A meteor?" asked as he ran towards the place of the impact as he was curious… Once he reached the place of the impact he was surprised there in the ground was a beautiful woman unconscious, her beauty equal to the goddess, however this was not a normal woman… purple skin, strange hornlike protrusions coming out from her silver hair all over her skull, strange marks like tattoos covering her body, and skimpy black leather clothes barely covering her wondrous figure… those magnificent curves, that snake like tail, with dark purple and dark red scales… wait tail… he double checked the woman and indeed, she has a snake like tail… her snake like tail at least fourteen foot long. Snapping out of his dizziness the redhead run towards the woman to check for wounds "Are you ok? Hang on" said looking for any kind of wound, however the woman was already awake but refrained herself from opening her eyes, since she was curious "She seems to be fine" sighed the redhead then he decided to place his hands around her head "There is no concussion" said as her fingers run through her head. "Well at least she is ok, now what do I do, I can't leave her here, who knows what those barbarians would do to her" said thinking about the people of this region "well, I will wait until she wakes up" said sitting near her, soon her snake like tail wrapped around the redhead forcing the boy to face her, once she opened her eyes the redhead gasped seeing those golden snake like eyes

"There is no need for that, I'm already awake" said the woman with her tail still wrapped around the redhead

"Ugh" said the boy trying to get free "I was careless, I should have known" said struggling

"Hora hora… such a good looking boy…" said licking her lips with her long tongue "And you aren't baptized" said smiling wider

"I don't need it" said the redhead not surrendering

"You are still struggling, I'm surprised" said smiling "Now what should I do with you?"

"I will give you my semen but please, let me go" pleaded the redhead that took her of guard

"You would give me your semen willingly?" asked surprised

"Yeah"

"But… Aren't you a hero? Aren't you supposed to follow the commands of the goddess?"

"Who said I was a hero? I'm just a travelling swordsman who takes pride on his skills" said as the snake like tail unwrapped, the woman looked at him curious

"You are interesting; I have never seen a human like you"

"Well, I'm not from this world" whispered the redhead

"What?" asked the woman surprised, he wasn't from this world? That would explain some things

"Oh shit" said realising what he said "Well it's the truth; I'm not from this world, to tell you the truth I'm looking for something"

"What are you looking for?"

"A way back home…" said the redhead

"I… believe you… I was teaches how to detect lies" Said as she remembered her teacher's lessons The snake like woman extended her hand "Alipheese Fateburn but you may call me Alice if you want" said the woman

"Naruto, Aozaki Naruto" said shaking hands with her…

"Strange name" mumbled Alice "I'm hungry" said as he stared at him like expecting he would give her something

"Well, I'm nearly out of supplies" said the redhead trying to ignore the way Alice said that "But I have a few apples, do you want some?" asked the redhead

"Hmph" mumbled Alice as she stared at Naruto, the redhead searched on his back and took out an apple

"Here" said giving her the apple, Alice took it and ate it without saying a word "Glad you liked it, well I'm off to WHOA!" said as Alice tail wrapped around him once more

"Where are you going?" asked/demanded Alice

"Eh… to Iliasburg? To restock and rest at the inn? To keep travelling and searching for a way back?" asked Naruto

"And you are leaving me here?" asked Alice

"…Yes?" asked as he didn't understand her

"Let me rephrase that. You will take me with you in your travels, you will let me taste the wonderful foods around the world and feed me with your semen when I feel like it, do you understand?" asked with those snakes like eyes staring at him

"What?"

"Congratulations! I Alipheese Fateburn the XVI will become your companion from now on" said Alice as if she was making him a favour

"What have I gotten myself into?" Asked out loud

**Eight hours later**

As he walked towards Iliasburg following an old road he couldn't help but glance at Alice from time to time

"Alice, I have a question, are you really a lamia?" Asked the redhead as he stared at her, lamias were said to have the lower half of a snake and the upper half of a woman, yet, something was wrong with Alice

"Heh, you have good eyes, no, I'm not a lamia; I'm an echidna"

"Echidna?"

"A rare specie of monsters" said Alice "I'm provably the last one" said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"I'm sorry" said the redhead feeling bad for asking that question

"Don't be, I like to talk with you" said as she smiled "Oh right, you are not from this world, so here" said handing him an old book

"What's this?" but before Alice could respond she went behind some bushes "Eh? Alice? Where are you going?"

"Oh" said a voice

Naruto turned to see a girl wearing a victorian like dress and a hat, no, she wasn't wearing clothes, the clothes were a part of her body, now that he looked closely the girl resembled a slug "A Slug Girl?"

"What do we have here, a hero?" said as she moved closer "I will rape you until I squeeze you dry" said approaching the redhead

"Sorry but I can't do that" said as he looked inside one of his pockets and took out a small bottle

"What is that?" asked the Slug Girl

"Salt" was the answer of the redhead "now turn back and let me be on my way"

"Uh…" said looking at the bottle "Fine… you win" said running away

The redhead sighed "for me to use this tactics"

"Yes, why didn't you fight against her?" asked Alice

"Oh where were you?" asked the redhead

"None of your business"

"Ah, taking a pee" said nodding

"Of course not!" said blushing furiously "I just don't want to be seen by other monsters, that's all"

"Ok calm down, man what a tsundere"

"I'm not a tsundere!" said Alice glaring at the redhead

"Ok geez calm down" said as he scratched the back of his head "It's getting late, should we set camp?" asked the redhead looking at Alice

"Do what you want, tomato-boy" said mocking his hair colour

"That's a low blow!" said glaring at Alice ready to show him why was he called the Blue Star

"You called me a tsundere, deal with it" said smiling

_Calm down_ thought the boy as he was ready to give her a small taste of his magic bullets

An hour later the camp was set and they were sitting around the fire. "Ah that was delicious" said Alice as they finished the food

"Glad you liked it" said as in a blue flash his sword appeared on his hands "I'm going to train for a while, would you be fine?" she nodded while he was going to find some place to practice his sword skills

"Wait, I want to see you train" said Alice as she followed him

"Ok" Later that night Alice watched as Naruto was practicing series of moves with his sword, his sword wasn't magical or special in any way, it was just a simple sword, then Naruto did something that surprised Alice "**Hummingbird Dance**" said as his sword glowed a bright blue as he realized multiple stabs releasing a wave of energy, she has never seen anything like that in her life, the power cursing through that sword came from the redhead, yet it was something she couldn't reach to understand, a great mystery, a power that shouldn't exist, yet she was seeing it with her own eyes, it was true magic, a magic that transcended the mere concept of those flashy spells mages used in this world. Naruto sighed as he finished his training session…

"What was that?" asked Alice

"Oh that, it was a skill I developed using the fifth magic" explained Naruto

"The fifth magic? What is that?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you, it's complicated." Said the redhead shaking his head

"Hm" hummed the snake woman "You have skill, hey, are you interest in learning a technique"

"You know how to use a sword?"

"Yes, now do you want to learn the technique?"

"Of course"

"Even if it's a technique used by monsters?" asked Alice gauging his reaction

"Well, I don't have a problem with that" Said Naruto

Alice smiled "Good"

For the next minutes Alice instructed the redhead on how to use the technique "Watch your feet" said as the redhead did as he was told "follow the flow, then attack" Naruto trained under Alice, until he got it, the redhead vanished in a blur and appeared in midair with his sword already cutting through the air "Good it seems you got a hold of the technique"

"What is this technique?" asked the redhead curious; it was a good move, fast and deadly if it was done right

"Demon Decapitation" answered Alice "It's said that the Dark Elf Zack was able to cut the heads of 100 humans using that move."

"Ok that was creepy" said the redhead

"oh what did you expect, a move that killed the Monster Lord and saved the world?" asked curious the echidna

"Not exactly, besides, killing a monster is the same as killing a human, you are taking a life…" answered the redhead

"So you are that kind of person" said glancing at the redhead "You value life above all else"

"Yes, my mother taught me that long ago, however I know I must kill if it's necessary, so I'm not a strange to this kind of things."

"I see" hummed Alice "Tell me, what would you do if you were to face the Monster Lord?"

"That depends, is she a cruel ruler?"

"I don't know" answered Alice as she wasn't sure of that

"Well, if I were to meet her I would talk to her and find a way for humans and monsters to coexist together, that's the only way for peace to be achieved, however… if the Monster Lord is evil… I don't know …" said depressed, he wouldn't kill the Monster Lord for such a thing, besides, that was a task for a hero, not for a wandering swordsman.

"So if you were to meet her you wouldn't try to kill her?"

"Of course not; she hasn't done anything to me." the redhead yawned as he was tired… "I'm going to sleep, good night" said as he laid there near the fire

"Good night" said Alice laying and wrapping her tail around her.

**The next morning**

Naruto was the first to wake up; he stretched his limbs and groaned "good morning" said to none. As he looked around him his eyes rested on Alice's book, curious he decided to take a look "This book… Travelling Guide…" mumbled to himself "Wait, this book… it's marked year 867, how could this be? This book is 500 years old"

"It's something wrong asked Alice as she woke up" when she glanced at the redhead she saw him holding her book "Ah so you decided to take a look"

"Alice, I may not be from this world but I'm sure many of the cities here had been lost to the ages… this book is hundreds of years old, where did you find it?" asked looking at the cover.

"Well I found it a few years ago at the Monster Lord castle?"

"You were at the Monster Lord Castle? Wait you said you found it there, does the monster lord has a library?" asked the redhead

"Yes, I was there, as for you other question the Monster Lord posses the greatest library in the world"

"I didn't know that, do you think there might be something about other worlds?" asked as he may have found a way back home"

"I don't know, but maybe Tamano knows" answered Alice

"Tamano? As in Tamano the Heavenly Knight and nine tailed kitzune?"

"Yes, that's her, my old teacher."

"Your teacher? Wow, you must be of a really noble family"

"Well, to tell you the truth imthemonsterlord"

"What was that? I think I didn't hear you quite well" said with a sweat drop "she didn't say that, did she?

"I said I'm the Monster Lord Alice the XVI" said Alice crossing her arms over her chest

"Well, I didn't expect that" said Naruto "So, what happens now?"

"Well, you are a swordsman; wanna prove your worth by defeating the Monster Lord?"

Naruto shook her head "No, why should I do that? As I said before I'm not a hero"

"To tell you the truth I'm travelling around the world so I may decide on what to do about the current situation."

"Let me guess, give humans a second chance or declare a full war against them?" asked as she nodded

"So what are you going to do?"

The redhead sighed "Nothing, I will go to Iliasburg as I have planned and if you want to come with me, you are free to do as you please" said the redhead

"Ok, then I'm going with you" said as her form changed her skin colour was that of a human being, very much like his own and her tail changed into a pair of long legs.

"You… you can take human form?" asked surprised by this development

"Of course I can, high level monsters can do this without a problem; we don't use it much"

"You are incredible" said Naruto smiling "Well then, let's go to Iliasburg"

"Yes, let's hurry, I'm starved" said as the walked towards Iliasburg

**Iliasburg**

"Damn, I'm tired" Said the redhead as they reached Iliasburg

"Come on Naruto, we are almost there, besides, I want to try those Happiness Honey Filled Ama-Ama Dango"

"Ok, just be a little patient" said as they got inside the town of Iliasburg. "Hey Alice, where is everyone?"

"I don't know" answered Alice, as the walked to the plaza the found out what was happening; Alice was staring at the scene in front of her with a frown… There was some kind of commotion in the plaza "What is she doing here?" asked Alice gaining the attention of the redhead; the redhead then took a good look and understands everything, there was a monster in the plaza. A strong looking monster from what he could tell.

"Alice, you know her?"

Alice nodded "Yes, she is Granberia one of my Heavenly Knights"

"Granberia?!" Asked the redhead surprised at this development, and took a good look at her, it's said Granberia was a dragon girl; Granberia looked like a woman in her twenties with Blood red hair reaching her shoulder blades amber eyes and fair pale skin, then she has dragon traits, with bright green scales covering her form, she was wearing a black and golden armour and a purple coat with golden linings, she was holding a giant sword. Like Alice, Granberia had the same marks like tattoos covering her form; Naruto took notice that even if she was a dragon type she lacked wings.

Granberia was looking down at a bunch of soldiers and heroes. "How boring, they were no match for me" said the dragon girl "Isn't there someone who can give me a good challenge?" asked Granberia out loud.

"This is bad, things are going downhill" said Naruto as he looked at Granberia, he made his choice and walked towards the dragon girl

"Naruto, where are you going? Come back here!" yelled Alice

"Well then, I shall get rid of you" said Granberia as she raised her sword

"Stop!" Granberia looked at a red haired boy running towards her the boy stopped a few feet from Granbeia

"And who might you be? Another hero?"

"No, I'm just a travelling swordsman"

"A swordsman you said?" asked Granberia now interested in the redhead "So you are here to challenge me"

"No, but I can't allow you to attack this city" said the redhead as he summoned his sword

"Hmp, well, this will keep me distracted for a while" And thus the battle against the Heavenly Knight Granberia had began

Naruto created a ball of blue light on his left hand and threw it at Granberia, not losing a second the boy charged, Granberia blocked the ball of light but was taken by surprise when the redhead attacked her

"So you used that ball as a distraction, not bad" said as their swords clashed Granberia attacked and Naruto jumped and did a somersault dodging the attack, his sword glowing blue and bringing it down. Granberia due to her training managed to block the blade "I must say I'm impressed" said as she decided to get serious she raised her sword and tried to cut Naruto in half, Naruto dodged the attack however the ground trembled due to the impact

"Wow, she is strong" said as he took some distance and behind him appeared several of glowing circles, ten in total. With his index finger pointed at her, then the circles shot beams of blue light against the heavenly night. "Now! **Hummingbird Dance!**" said executing the technique against the dragon girl. The dragon girl gasped as she felt the numerous hits

2 hits

7 hits

32 hits

55 hits

72 hits

100 hits

_What an amazing combo_ thought Granberia, she looked at herself, her armour was damaged beyond repair, and then she took notices of something red staining her armour… "Blood…? My blood?" _he managed to wound me_ thought the dragon girl "You wounded me" said the Knight "You wounded me!" screamed as she charged at him with a huge smile on her face and an increasing blush. Dragons were a warrior race and Granberia was not an exception, however there was a different between a dragon and a dragon girl, if they have a good battle a dragon girl would get horny, why? Well, it might be because a dragon girl must find a mate strong enough to survive the mating, however for Granberia that wasn't enough, her made would have to be someone that surpassed her in battle. And when the redhead before her wounded her she decided to test him.

Alice was looking at that development with a sweat drop, "he had to wound her… idiot" mumbled Alice

"**Vaporized Rebellion Sword!**" Screamed Granberia

"**Hummingbird Dance!**" Said executing the technique again as their techniques clashed creating a huge explosion, Naruto's sword lied on the ground broken

"A draw?" mumbled Granberia as smoke was coming out of her nostrils

"Ngh!" grunted Naruto as he was holding his side which was bleeding

Granberia got up, her armour destroyed and barely covering her body "That was a good fight, well let's continue" said oblivious to the fact Naruto's sword was broken and he could only use his magic.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" Said Alice as she approached the fighters

"Y-you…" mumbled Granberia "Alipheese" said getting on one knee "what are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that question, did I order you to come here?"

"No, I decided this on my own" responded Granberia never taking her eyes from Naruto

"Get lost" ordered the Monster Lord

"What?"

"I want to taste the local food and I can't do it while you're here"

"Alice, I need a medic do you think you could get me some help" said Naruto as he was losing blood fast

"Hm, ok" said Alice as he helped Naruto, Granberia stood there looking at Naruto

"I told you to get lost" said Alice as she stared at the dragon girl

"But… fine…" Said Teleporting who knows where

"Alice … please…" said as he lost consciousness

**Three days later**

Naruto opened his eyes he was inside a luxurious room "where am I?" asked the redhead

"You are at the Sutherland Inn" Naruto turned to see Alice with her arms crossed over her chest "You were wounded badly in you fight against Granberia, thought I must say I never thought you were so strong" said as she looked at his bandaged torso

"Did I… did I defeat her?" asked the redhead while Alice shook her head

"It was a draw, and I must say Granberia was really impressed with you"

"Yeah but I wasn't strong enough"

"Oh I don't think so, you did pretty well" the redhead looked surprised Granberia entering the room, wearing a new armour "I'm back"

"Alice what's all this about"

"Granberia refuse to leave me alone with you" said crossing her arms over her chest "She said someone as skilled as you could kill me if I'm not careful enough, so she decided she would follow us in our travels"

"I'm worried about you" said Granberia kneeling in front of Alice

"Hm, if you say so, what do you think?" asked Alice to the redhead "Should she come with us?"

"Well… if she were to follow us, she would be under the constant watch of the Monster Lord and she wouldn't attack another settlement, yeah, I think she should come with us." Said the redhead "Can you take a human form?"

"No, and even if I could why should I do that?"

"But if you were to look like that we wouldn't be able to walk into the villages"

"And what's the problem with that?" asked Alice not caring about humans entering in a panic

"No food" Was Naruto's answer. Naruto's word echoing in the Monster Lord's head…

Crack

Crack

Crack

Alice snapped and turned to look at the dragon girl. She walked towards her with a scary look on her face "A-alipheese" said Granberia taking a step back "W-what are you doing?"

"…" Alice tail coiled around the dragon girl and put her hands over Granberia's face, the body of Granberia glowing blinding the redhead, once she was done she let Granberia free "…there…"

Naruto gasped seeing Granberia, her tail was gone and her arms and legs were changed into human ones "what have you done to me?"

"Oh shut up" Said Alice taking human form once more "I just put an illusion around you, it's not like you suddenly became a human being"

Someone knocked at the door and Alice went to open it, there was an old woman "Oh hello dear, I see our hero is awake" said the woman looking at the redhead "And who are you?" asked now looking at Granberia "You seem familiar"

"Well I'm…"

"She is our companion" said Alice as she was eating a plate full of Ama-ama dango

"I see…" said the elder woman nodding "you scared us, it would be a shame to lost such a fine hero like yourself, but seriously, heroes this days…" said shaking her head remembering how the cowards came back to claim a prize for droving off the monster "But you are different"

"Ah, I'm not a hero miss, I'm a swordsman, it's just I can't see innocent people suffering" said scratching the back of his head "At least that was what my mother taught me" said with a hearty laugh

"Well, I would like to meet your mother and congratulate her in raising a fine man like you"

"Ahahah it's not necessary my mother is already proud of me" said the redhead smiling

"Good, oh, I forgot, you can stay here free of charge; from now on I will give you the hero's rate" said winking and getting out of the room

"Well that was interesting" said Alice placing the empty plate on the table. "Oh, you shouldn't move at least for now"

"But…"

"Trust me, you are not fully healed, even thought I used my magic to heal you" said Alice frowning, there was something strange on that wound, no, it was his body, her magic didn't work like it should on him

"You healed me?" asked as Alice nodded "Thank you"

"It's nothing" said as she sat on a couch

"I'm going to train" said Granberia walking towards the door "I must make sure my skills didn't rust" said walking out of the room

"So she is gone?"

"Yeah I think so" Said Naruto not noticing the strange look Alice was giving him

"Good" Said walking towards the door and locking it, then she turned and took her monster form "Naruto, I'm hungry" said approaching him

"But you already have dango, damn, well you could call that old lady and ask her for more" said as Alice tail coiled around him

"I don't want dango, I want something only you can give me" said as she unbuttoned his pants "It's hora time!"

**-Lemon- (Skip if you don't want to see tentacles and stuff)**

"What are you doing?!"

Alice smiled as she took out his pants and threw them somewhere on the room "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to be sure, you want to mate" deduced the redhead. Alice smiled as she pulled down his pants "Just for the record, I don't want to be a father… yet."

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm just hungry and you smell like a virgin…"

"Yeah well, and what if I am?" asked the redhead

"Oh nothing, that's makes you even more cute" said as she run her finger through the redheads dick. The redhead shuddered at the touch her fingers were cold. "Oh and you may call this an endurance training." Said as his cock started to get harder at her touch "The first step, stimulation" said as one of her fingers slid down "Hooora, its getting so big" said encasing it in her hands and started to rub it. His cock expanding until it reached the nine inches "heh heh, not bad… Now how shall I do it?"

"What?"

"Shall I make you come with my hands like this?" said as he moved her hands up and down while using her thumbs and making circular motions thus making the redhead groan "What's wrong? Too much for you?" asked Alice "let's see for how long you can endure this"

"Damn at this rate I'm going to…" said clenching his teeth

"Heh heh, just a little more…" said as she felt his cock throbbing "Hm, you are not resisting, I can feel your climax building up, yet, you are not resisting, are you enjoining this?" Alice laughed as she kept rubbing him

"Of course, it feels great" answered the redhead as he was going to come soon

"Oh that's right, I nearly forgot, you are not a follower of Ilias, what a shame, I wanted to see your broken state once I made you come with my hands, but that's fine… now come" ordered Alice

"You… you will have to do better than that"

"Oh… so you want it rough" said as she pressed her thumbs harder and increased the rhythm. Naruto gasped as this was different from before. For the next ten minutes the redhead was groaning as Alice kept teasing him.

"Damn at this rate… I will come for sure… I'm gonna explode" the redhead groaned as he shoot his seed all over Alice

"Hora hora… you let so much out" said licking herself clean "Your semen has such a delicious flavour. It's tastes wonderful." She sighed as she enjoyed the last drop of semen going down her throat. "I have never tasted anything like this, I might get addicted to it. Let me have some more."

"Wait what?" Alice enveloped her hands around his cock again and then… the redhead gasped as he felt her fingers wrapping around his cock, they looked like tentacles "Oh no… oh no no no!" said Naruto as he has seen enough hentai. _Tentacles… tentacles… tentacles… _that word echoed in his head.

"Don't worry?" said as her fingers? Tentacles? Whatever it was rubbed his cock "It'll fill amazing" And she was right, even thought they were tentacles they felt amazing while they rubbed his cock

"Ah…" groaned the redhead

"Heh heh told you, here" said as she kept rubbing him and he moaned "That's it, I bet you have never felt anything like this before." Said as her tentacles wrapped around the tip… and started to squeeze the head of his penis "horahorahora…" said as she felt his climax coming

"At his rate I…!"

"That's fine, cum as much as you want" said the silver haired woman with a loud groan he released his seed once more covering her tentacles with his cum "Even thought this is your second time cumming you released so much" said as his semen was absorbed into her skin with a content sigh she released her companion "Well, that wasn't half bad" said licking her lips "But you need to rest, so this will be all for today"

**-Lemon End-**

Alice sat on a chair and closed her eyes "Glutton" mumbled the redhead. Now that Alice was sleeping Naruto reflected on his battle with Granberia _I fucked up, I should have moved faster, Saber-sensei would be beating me with her wooden sword if she learned of this._ Thought flinching as he remembered the numerous times he got hit with that wooden sword. _Well, what do I do know? That's right Alice was teaching me monster techniques, I will ask her next time. She watched the whole battle she must know where I failed._ With those last thoughts the redhead closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Two hours later**

The redhead opened his eyes and got up "uh? It still hurt but just a little, I will be fine" said the redhead. Trying not to wake the silver haired woman the redhead got out of the room

"What?!" asked a voice "Is this a joke!" was that the old lady? The redhead went downstairs and listened

"I'm sorry but we are running out of honey, and without the men we can produce enough honey" said another female voice

"This is a disaster" Said the owner of the inn

"Excuse me" said appearing on the scene the redhead "What's seems to be the problem?"

"Oh it's you" said the owner of the inn "Well, you see, lately we are running out of honey, honey I use to make our famous Ama-ama Dango, something which your girlfriend seems to love a lot"

"She is not my girlfriend, but you are right, she like those things"

"Well, we cannot produce enough honey, the workers who are our fathers and husbands were kidnapped" said the other woman

"Kidnapped?" said raising an eyebrow

"Yes, our village is situated near a monster settlement named Harpy Village, they come and take the men, none has returned yet." Said clearly worried about the men

"Didn't you try to reason with the harpies?" asked the redhead

"What? Why do we have to do something like that?"

"I guess you didn't" said shaking his head

"Of course not! Why would we do something like that?" said the woman getting out clearly offended by the redhead's words

"Yeah I suspected that"

"Sorry about that" the redhead shook his head

"It's nothing, don't worry" said the redhead

"But you know if I don't get anymore of that honey I will never be able to do my Ama-ama dango ever again" As soon as she said that Alice appeared in a cloud of dust

"Naruto we must go to that village and save those farmers"

"Alice…"

"And after we save them they will produce more honey and then I will have my Ama-ama dango"

_I knew it_ thought the redhead with a sweat drop _that stomach of hers it's a dark hole_

"Hah hah, girl I like you" the woman then whispered to the redhead "Don't lose her" those were her words before she walked inside a door on the far corner of the hall.

"*sigh* ok, let's go to the market to restock, let's see if we can find Granberia"

"Fine" huffed Alice

Soon they reached the market "So what are we looking for?" asked Alice following him

"Well, my sword broke so I must get a new one, and then we need provisions."

"I see" said Alice as the entered an Armour shop

Naruto looked around, there was all kind of armours and swords, yet, none of them interested him "These swords are just too big for my tastes, and let's not talk about the armours" said taking a look around him until something caught his eye, he was staring at a shirt on the counter, Alice was looking at it too "This shirt, it may not look like much but I can tell is of high quality"

"Are you going to buy it" asked the silver haired woman

"No, I already got my vest" said the redhead "It's strong and durable, and it's protected with various spells, it never gets dirty and if it's damaged it's fixed almost instantly"

"If it is so great then why were you wounded?" asked the woman

"Well, it protects me against curses, hypnosis, and some spells" now that surprised Alice

"So this vest protects you from magical attacks but not from physical attacks" said with a look of realization "Who gave you this?"

"My aunt" responded the redhead "Excuse me" said addressing to the shopkeeper "Who made that shirt"

"Oh the shirt, well, it was made at Enrika Village it's at the southwest of here."

"Thanks and, are those all the swords you have?" asked the redhead

"Yes lad, why do you ask?"

"Well you see, they are just too big or too heavy"

"I know that lad, *sigh* but heroes this days always want big swords with spikes or Ilias face or crap like that, so lately I have been forging these crap" he hated to do this kind of things instead of actual blades. "I'm sorry"

"N-no I understand"

"If you are interested I have a sword for you said Alice" whispering into his ear

"Really? Well I got to see that" The two of them got out of the shop and walked around the market for a while. They bought food enough for two weeks enough for him, Alice and Granberia. Naruto could only hope that Granberia wasn't a glutton like Alice. Once they were done they went to find Granberia

But as they walked out of the market… "I finally found you darling"

An inverted Lamia appeared!

"Uh what are you?"asked the redhead looking at the strange creature

"I'm Amira, remember that darling" The redhead shuddered "Oh stop with that, besides my real love is Luka" proclaimed her

**Meanwhile **

A purple haired boy shuddered as he threw salt at a slug girl "Not again!" cried out the Slug Girl as she ran away

Luka level up!

"Yeah, at last, I'm level three!" said the purple haired boy

**Back with Naruto**

"*cough* well, what do you want?"

"I want to give you some valuable info"

"Really? Ok, let's hear it"

"A band of thieves have been rampaging around. Having fellow monsters doing such a thing… it pains my heart."

"A band of thieves? And you said they are monsters?"

"Yes, and what's worst, there is a vampire and a dragon amongst them."

"What?! How can they be here, those kind of Monsters are supposed to be at Sentora and Hellgondo, not all the way here"

"So what are we going to do? Asked Alice

"Happynes can wait, this is serious, this could mean the dangerous species are migrating here, the people will believe they are invading them."

"Hm so a side quest" said Alice

"It seems so" said as they walked to the outskirts of Iliasburg where they found Granberia, and told her everything, she rose her eyebrows at the dragon part, if there was a dragon she was in.

"Take this" said Alice giving him something wrapped in a cloth "It's the sword I told you about"

"Oh thanks Alice I really appreciate your… help" said as he took a good look at the 'sword'… "What is this?"

"Angel Halo… take care of it it's quite valuable"

"But…" said looking at the blade fearing it was cursed

"don't worry, it won't harm you, I swear it"

"Ok, said not to convinced" the redhead tried a few swings, it was light and it has some kind of magic stored "Alice, is this blade under some spell?"

"More or less, it's made out of 666 angels and can seal the power of practically anything, turning your enemies into something harmless, good timing" said a she felt a monster approaching them, the ground tremble and from it emerged an earthworm girl "Give it a try"

"Fine" said still looking unnerved by the sword he approached the monster as he channelled his prana in the blade "**Demon Decapitation**!" said as he tried the move that Alice taught him, the blade cutting through the creature's neck

"Noo!" cried before she was sealed in the form of a small worm

"So he used **Demon Decapitation**"

Granberia was surprised seeing the redhead using a Cursed Sword Technique "Did you taught him that?" Alice just nodded

"He learns fast, look at him, it's the first time he use that technique in combat yet he did it like a master"

"So that's how it works? it's a good sword" said the redhead looking at Angel Halo

"Yes, as you can see that monster was turned into a worm, however the effects are not permanent and once she regain her strength she'll be back to normal." Explained Alice to the redhead

"Well, at least with this I won't kill someone on accident" After that, without losing a second they went towards west to check on the band of thieves. They were silent the whole time and Naruto was sweating, could he really defeat a dragon and a vampire on his own, he was strong but he won't be able to defeat two powerful monsters at the same time. _Should I use my magic? My sword skills? Damn it what am I going to do?_ Thought the redhead as he reached the mountains

"From here on you are all alone" said Alice vanishing from his view

"Don't die" said Granberia

The redhead nodded and walked forward… after a few minutes of searching something happened… suddenly something small appeared "What is that?" asked as he was staring at some kind of monster, it was a girl with a horn sticking out of her head dirty blond hair and blue eyes "A goblin girl?"

The goblin girl noticed him and smiled "Yai! Give me your money!"

_Is this one of the bandits? It can't be_ thought the redhead, how could such a cute looking monster be part of those bandits, maybe the have her kidnapped, or maybe they brainwashed her. Whatever it was he wouldn't harm a little girl _Holy shit that's a big hammer_ thought seeing the monster's weapon. "Look, I don't want to harm you so let me pass"

"Eh? I can't do that!" said as she raised her hammer, a second later the monster fell on her butt and the hammer, it was too heavy for her.

"Are you ok?" asked the redhead with a sweat drop

"Oh an opening!" said charging at him leaving the hammer behind

The redhead managed to grab her before she could do anything. "Got you"

"No got you! Now I'm going to… hahhahah stop hahah" the monster laughed as the redhead tickled her "No please stop"

"Surrender" said as she tickled her "Do you surrender?" the monster refused "What about now?"

At last the monster couldn't resist it any longer "hahhah ok hahahah I surrender! Hahahahah" the redhead released the monster.

"You will be coming with me" said as the little girl followed the redhead. After a little while they reached the entrance of a cave "It is here?" the girl nodded "Thank you" said as he got inside the cave

"Fufu… so you came… I will be your opponent!" The redhead looked around him and spotted something, or more likely someone.

"A lamia?" the redhead sweat dropped, it was a lamia, a really powerful monster yet… "It's a little girl" said the redhead looking at the lamia, it had the upper body of a seven years old girl with elf like ears and long purple hair, light green eyes and a long tongue, she was wearing a black top, her tail was green with brown stripes

"Prepare to be defeated by the bandit of water!" said as she charged at the redhead and coiled around him, the redhead with little effort got free and forced the lamia to look at him "What's the big idea? Young lady you are going to be spanked" said, as soon as he said that the tiny lamia started to cry and ran towards the exit.

He would have followed her but a voice stopped him

"So you defeated those two, you are good, but I will defeat you" said a blond girl appearing before him she had red eyes and was wearing a black cloak that barely covered her small breast and white panties

"A vampire girl?" asked the redhead, this wasn't what he had in mind when he came to the mountains "You are just a little girl, I thought…" the redhead shook his head

"Get ready for my special attack, now look in my eyes" said as her eyes glowed red. However as soon as her eyes glowed his vest glowed and the vampire took a step back "Waaaahhh! How? How did you resist my spell?"

The redhead smiled and approached her "it didn't work, now surrender"

"It's not fair" screamed as she was running away

"And in the end only one was last standing" said the redhead as he could feel a somewhat strong aura coming closer

"HAH HAH! Good job making it this far" said a voice in the darkness of the cave two golden eyes shone with excitement

"The dragon" muttered the redhead as he heard steps from the darkness the creature stepped forward revealing a dragon girl, a small girl yet, the tallest from the four bandits, she had long purple hair and amber eyes, her arms were covered with black and grey scales and had long sharp claws that could cut through steel, the same with her feet and tail, however, unlike Granberia this girl had wings.

"Prepare to…!"

The redhead vanished from her sight and reappeared behind her, and put a hand over her shoulder scaring her "You bad dragon!" said as he bonked her in the head

"Waaahhh!" it didn't really hurt her, however the fact was that the redhead was reprimanding her like she was a little kid, her, the leader of the four bandits. "Why did you hit me?"

"Bad" said bonking her again

"Stop! I will be good!"

"Really?" asked the redhead as she nodded "good, then…" said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead. Just like his mother did all the times. When he did something wrong she always bonked him in the head and if he resisted she would do it again, however, after that she would embrace him. Yeah, that was how his mother raised him. The dragon girl blushed hard when he kissed her forehead, somehow it felt… warm. Once the dragon submitted Alice and Granberia entered the cave with the other little girls. "Oh hey Alice" said the redhead

"Hm so it was like this, the four bandits are just a bunch of little kids." Said Granberia disappointed, though she looked at the dragon pup with interest.

"Yeah well, it wasn't much of a deal" said the redhead scratching the back of his head.

"What are we going to do with them?" asked Alice "You were the one who defeated them, so what are you going to do?"

"Well, I think they should apologize for the troubles they caused, but I'm worried the people may try to hurt them" said the redhead

"They could torture them, are you conscious of that?" asked Alice

"Look we will bring them back with us to Iliasburg and if things go bad we'll make a run for it, how does that sound?"

"I could lose those Ama-ama dango." Mumbled Alice

"It's not a big of a deal; we'll go to another town" said the redhead

"Fine, I hope you are right."

Thus Naruto and the others went back to Iliasburg.

**Chapter End**

**Well there you have it; Naruto is eighteen while Alice is nineteen.**

**Now this will be a harem fic. ( I don't want people asking me constantly if this is a harem fic)**

**Here is a list for the candidates**

**Alice**

**Granberia**

**Alma Elma**

**Tamano**

**Chrome**

**Ilias**

**Promestein**

**Goblin Girl (Once she becomes an adult)**

**Tiny Lamia (Once she becomes an adult)**

**Vampire Girl (Once she becomes an adult)**

**Dragon Pup (Once she becomes an adult)**

**Sylph**

**Salamander**

**Carmilla (Vampire girl)**

**Mermaid General**

**Valkyrie**

**Succubus Witch**

**I know it's a long list, but monster girls are attracted to strong men so it's possible all develop a liking to him.**

**Well, that's all until next time.**


End file.
